past, present, and the future
by xXxLonlyMoonAngelxXx
Summary: A blast from the past comes from Ikuto secret past. It's such a big blast that Ikuto and Amu relationship is in peices with no help from some new comers that are no real help and have been shaking things up more. So many twist and turn it will hurt ur nec
1. Auther Note:

**Author note:**

**OK I hated the way this story was coming out so I decided to rewrite the story still it has a lot of the original stuff but I'm changing it for better Amuto moments and better suspense. I'm still working on a new title I don't want the same old title that was of the story I hated the way it was becoming but something that is new because this is a new begging. If you have any ideas just tell me and I be more then happy to add them.**


	2. Chap 1: A Sign Of What TO Come

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Summery **

Well we all don't know Ikuto past but what if a person from his past comes back and shacks up Ikuto and Amu relationship just a little well not really a lot. How will Amu act ones she finds out who this person is to Ikuto? Everything is not as it seems. Amuto

Rated T for bad word, actions, and well anything that really PG-13

* * *

Chap 1: A Sign Of What To Come.

**-On a building top somewhere at night-**

A dark figured girl sat on the edge of a tall building that looked over the city with her laptop in her lap and headphones on her ears with a satellites propped up on a tripod next to her. She dangled her legs off the building swaying them back in forth while humming care free to her self. All of a sudden another dark figured girl with semi curly hair with a ribbon that rapped around her head with the ribbon stings dangoling underneath her hair as it swayed with her hair as she walked up from behind the other girl. The curly girl went and sat next to the other girl with her back facing the city as she looked up at the stars above as she softly spoke. "Did you find it yet?" The other girl just shocked her head no as she took of her headphones. With out taking her eyes off the stars she asked. "Do you really think its here?" the other girl looked at her curly hair companion. "From what we gathered from the old Easter its here in this very city." With that a gust of wind blow over the two girls making both of their hairs float in the wind. The one who was facing the city had her hair covered her face as she moved it out of her eyes she saw her companion was gone. She looked back down at her laptop with a look of sadness in her eyes. "We will find the Embryo."

**-Ikuto Dram- **

A young Ikuto was walking in a field of flowers and the cherry blossoms trees where in bloom. All of a sudden he sees a little girl that was about 5 years old but she was really short for her age. She had curly dark brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She wore a big white bow on the right side of her head. She wore a long white sundress that the straps of the dress tied together in a bow on her shoulders. She had a big smile on her face with her eyes closed. He just stood there looking at her. All of a sudden a guest of wind blow the cherry blossom petals all around them. She then open her eyes to reveille her pure blue eyes. She stuck out her little hand out to him. "Ikuto."

-Ikuto Pov-

I woke up from his dream moving my arm off my eyes so I could look up at the baby blue sky. "Chibi." That was the name of the girl that I just had a dream about she was from the happier times in my past. " Ikuto who Chibi? Nya" I heard my chara ask. " No, one who censers you." "Aww your so mean Ikuto. Nya"

Yoru got an evil looking his eyes as he looked at me. " Maybe I should just tell Amu that you where dreaming about another girl. Nya" I sat up and grabbed Yoru and started swigging him as hard as I could. "Yuro that not funny!" " Then who is she then? Nya" I let go a little as he got out of my grip. I know if I didn't say something to that would satisfy him he would snoop around and make things worse this was one thing I didn't want my sweet strawberry to know not just yet. " She just a person from my past." I heard a car pull up from behind me as I looked over to the car, as a man in black existed the car. "Mr. Tsukiyomi your meeting starts soon."

**Amu Pov**

Ran started to jump up and down on my back screaming at the top of her lungs. " AMU WAKE UP!!!" I let one eye open to look at my little pink chara jumping on my back acting like my own personal alarm clock. I pulled my blankets over my head. "Ran stop I was just a couple more minutes of sleep." Miki and Suu grabbed my blanket and pulled it off of my head, as Miki got right next to my ear. "Wake up Amu it's already 7:40!" My eyes shot right open. "Crap why didn't you girls wake me up earlier?" I ran to my closet and grabbed my High School uniform it was like my old school uniform but instead of red it was purple. (A/N: I always thought they would be purple because when Kukai went to Middle school his uniform changed color. Just trying to be original here.) Diamond crossed her arms and resided an eyebrow watching my act like a crazy womon. "Well we have been trying but you would just not budge." Ran was chearing me on. "GO AMU GO." As I put on my black knee high stockings all I could say was " Crap Crap Crap." As I tried to balance on one leg as I tried not falling over from hopping around my room on one leg as I tried to put a leg stocking on my other leg but it didn't work as well as I would of liked because I fall right over. Suu flow right next to me. "Amu are you ok? " Miki looked at the clock next to my bed. "Amu it's already 7:45." "CRAP!"

I ran as fast as I could to towards my schoolwell with a little help from Ran. " Damn I'm going to be late." Hi I'm Amu Hinamori. I have bubble gum pink hair that goes down to my mid of my back now. I leave it down now and days I got to much on my plate for a normal 16 years old to really worry about my hair. I go to Seiyo High School where I'm in my Second year. All of my friends all go to the same school as me even Utau. Yeah Utau and me are friends as she got over her brother complex and is now dating Kukai. dont tell no one but I think she still has her brother complex. Utau is in her last year so I don't see much of her besides in my music class that she signed my up for. Everyone pretty much sighed me up with a class with them without me knowing. Great friends I know right. Yaya put me in dance, Rima in art, Nagihiko and Kukai athletics, and well Tadase nothing he didn't think it was right to do that to me. The Guardians are still around but we don't meet up as much as we use to after we took down Easter well the old Easter anyways Ikuto now runs his family bussniess. His step dad got arrested and committed suicide after he got arrested. Ikuto real dad still has not been found I guess that the only reason Ikuto took over the business so he could try to find his dad. Oh and you might be wondering if I ever got with Ikuto yeah we been together for about 3 years now. _Bell ring_. "Oh shit that the bell I'm going to be late."

I took my sit with a load sracting noise as I made my chair slid when I sat down in it well more like landed in it do to the fact I was not trying to be late to class aging. Nagihiko turn around in his and smile at me. Yeah I found out the truth of who he really was years ago. I always wished he told me was sooner. " Amu why are you almost late to school today?" I heard Rima behind me say " Nagihiko stop treading Amu you know she is hopeless." I just sweet dropped at my best friend reply to her boyfriend comment. " You two stop I bet Hinamori sister was keeping her up aging with her singing." I just looked at Tadase who say next to me in his sit and gave me his prince like smile. I got over him years ago but for some odd reason he has not gotten over me and thinks the things that use to make me like him would make me like him aging. Personl I think he gay and he just trying to hide it. Nagihiko leaned over on my desk to look me right in the eyes as he said almost in a wisper " I bet it was not Ami, but it was some body that we all love besides Ami." I just sank in my chair. " Why are you guys picking on me what I ever done to you?" They all started to laugh at my masonry. I all of a sudden heard some girl in my class talking " hey did you hear we got 2 new girls in our school?" "Oh really?" I turn to Tadase "hey we got 2 new girls in our school?" Tadase shock his head. "I don't know if we do they must be upper-class man."

With that our sensei walked in. "ok class saddle down and pull out your math books.

**After homeroom-**

I had dance with Yaya after homeroom today. I put on my dance clothes, which was a spaghetti strap shirt. That was a dark blue. And black shorts on. I had on my regular old tennis shoes. I spotted Yaya starching and walked over and started stretching with her. She had her hair up in her normal pigtails; she wore a pink shirt with red shorts. "Hi Amu-chii." "Hi Yaya." " Hey Amu-chii did you hear we got 2 new girls in our school?" "Yeah I heard some girls in my homeroom talk say something about them. Why do you know something I don't know?" Yaya sparkles in her eyes. " Yeah there cousin and also dance and singing idols from Spain." " Gezz Yaya you know more then Tadasa about them. But Yaya how do you know all this?" Yaya sat up and put on a childish but a missives smile on her face. " Because I'm Yaya." I just raised an eyebrow at her comment. " You broke into the office aging didn't you?" Yaya put on a hurt expression on her face as a tear fell from one of her eyes. "Amu-chii that mean but yeah Yaya was looking for her candy Because Yaya sensei took it away from her and she came across their fails." I just shook my head at her. " And I came across your fail too. It said you been running late to your homeroom. You need to stop staying up at nights Amu-chii with you know who." _Why is __everyone ganging up on me today?_ I just gave her a nerviest laugh. "Amu-chii are you going to Utau concert tonight?" I just shrugged. "Maybe. Don't know yet." Yaya pointed to my hair "Amu-chii you better put your hair up or the sensei is going to get mad at you aging." _Oh yeah_I put strawberry hair that now went to the middle of my back up in a pony tell. Our dance teacher was would go crazy if you didn't put up your hair some how I know last time I forgot she made me run the school tell class was over. As soon as I was done out dance Sansei walked in. " Class we have 2 new girls with us today. Help me welcome DeLuna Mia and DeLuna Monica."

* * *

Ok that it I hope you guys like this version better then my old one just tell me do you like it or not. I think I did a lot better for me only being able to peak with my right hand seen I got circulation problems in my left arm. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chap 2: The DeLuna's

This is the redo version. Reminder to tell me what you think of this new version! Do you love it, hate it, or just tell me to quite trying. I don't own Shugo Chara!

Chap 2: The DeLuna

**Amu Pov**

Two girls walked in they where beautiful. They looked perfect you could tell because all the girls in my class started to either get mad because they where jealous or where hiding in a corner thinking about there own imperfection. " Ok girls if you could please intrudes your self's." The taller or the two had a smile on her face and the shorter one just looked like she could not care to be here. I looked over at Yaya she looking like a little girl on Christmas day. The shorter girl that could only be an inch taller then Rima (Rima was not as short as she use to be but was still shorter then everyone.) just rolled her eyes and said "nope." She had long dark brown hair with light brown highlights in her hair that went to past her shoulder blades. She had a string of hair come down on both sides of her face. Her bangs parted right above her right eye as they went into separate ways and slowly got longer as it was heading to the left side of her face. She had green eyes with a hint of blue. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt and black compare sweat pants that flayed at the ends. She had a double pairs in both her ears you could tell because of the white studs in her ears and one black one in the upper part of her right ear. **(A/n can't think of what its called.)** " Oh don't mind her. Hi I'm DeLuna Monica but call me Monica please to meet you all and this is my darling cousin DeLuna Mia." Monica was 3 inch taller then Mia. She had black hair that went a little past her shoulders that as cut into short layers. Her bangs with the rest of her hair were square cut. Just like her cousin she had pieces of hair that came down from both sides of her face but they where square cut. She wore the same thing as her cousin but her shirt was red.

" Well ok class lets get started and you two girls can stay up here and watch tell your ready." Mia rolled her eyes aging as our sensei went over to put on our music Angel by Natasha Bedingfeild. **(A/n I don't own this song. I just put on wrote the first song that came on my ipod.)** We stared dancing and the two just watched us. Ones our song was over our sensei said. "Ok good girls but Hinamori you where a few counts off." I just sweat dropped. _Today must not be my day._

Mia: "sensei can we go a head and perform with them now?"

Sensei: " what are you sure? Don't you want to watch a couple more times?"

Monica: "nope we are good. But thanks for asking." – she said with a big grin on her face. The whole class sweat dropped at the comment-

Mia: " Yeah all we need to do is see a route ones and we got it including such an easy route like this one."

Sensei: "WHAT" -the whole classes just sweat dropped aging it took us 2 weeks to get this far. –

Monica turned to Mia " I think you should have not said that." Mia looked at her cousin and raised an eyebrow at her like she thought her cousin was stupid." So its true."

Our sensei got a fire in her eyes with a dark aura sounding her. "Fine seen it so easy the both of you can do it by your self's class come and sit up front and watch there two know it alls." Monica shock her hands in front of her in a defiance way. "Hey leave me out of this I'm the singer she the dancer." As she said she was the dancer she pointer her index finger at her cousin. Mia just smirked at the way her cousin was acting and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragger her to the floor. With Monica in chibi mood kicking and screaming like a child.

We all did as our Sensei said we sat down in front of the mirror in the front of the room to watch them. They just walked to stand in front of us well Mia dragged Monica. I guess our sensei really want to try and teach them a lesson. Monica turned to Mia aging with a pout on her face. " Look at what you caused." Mia just rolled her eyes aging. Our sensei turned on the music. She really must want to embarrass them because she had that look on her face. But to all of our amazement they did it flawless. Our sensei mouth just dropped to the floor with the rest of the class. Well besides Yaya and she still had the look on her face from when they first walked in. Our seines all of a sudden started ranting how that was impossible and they needed to run laps around the school because they didn't pull their hair up. As they did that our seines lost it in disbelief. This is going to be a long class.

**-After dance class-Lunch time- **

**Normal View.**

Yaya ran over to Mia and Monica. Monica still had her hair still down and Mia had a white bow in the back of her hair. They both had on hopped silver earnings in their ears well Mia still had the stud in her upper part of her ear and a black stud above her hoops. " Hi I'm Yuiki Yaya. But you can call me Yaya" Amu slowly walked over to them as well. "Hi I'm Hinamori Amu. Call me Amu" Monica turned her head to look at the two with a smile on her face as they stared walk with them. Before Monica could speak Mia started walking face ahead of them "Yo Monica I see you later I'm going to head off." Monica just waved bye " Ok see you then."

Amu Pov

Amu: "hey what with your cousin?"

Monica: " oh don't mind her she never like being around new people."

Yaya: "oh that kind of sad. Monica is it ok if I ask you something?"

Monica: she stopped walking with us. "Sure what you want to ask me."

I stopped walking and turn and looked at Yaya who also stopped walking, knowing her she would ask something childish.

Yaya: " You where born in Spain right."

Monica: " Yup born and raised."

Yaya: "ok great but how do you know how to speak Japanese?" –I sweat dropped I know it. But Monica started laughing shouldn't she be mad or something.

Monica: "well Mia and her mom taught me. Her mom is Japanese. Mia was even born here in Japan but when we where still little her family moved to Spain."

All of a sudden Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Pepe came flying over to us.

Miki: "Amu we just saw two new Chara!" –Monica just stood there looking at us like we where crazy but we complete forgot she was there.

Amu: "oh really what they look like?"

Suu came in front of Miki and said: " One was a cat Chara she had lime green hair that was in two pig tails and the pigtails where long and they curled at the ends. She had gold eyes. She had a pink helter top that went to the mid of her tie with black trim on the top and bottom. She even had black cat ears and tail. But no big paws like Yoru." Pepe went to Yaya " Yeah and the other one had blue hair and eyes. Her hair came out in 3 spikes on both sides of her head and her hair was in 2 small buns that gave her pigtails but her looped around ones and then went down in strings. She had pointy ears like a demon and her eyes had black slits in them. She even had a long two layer dress that was a dark blue on top and white underneath." Pepe stop to take a breath that a lot to say for sure a little thing. Then Ran came in and finished it up for her. " She had angel wings too that where white." I just sweet dropped. "Did you guys leave out anything?" They all stopped and got into a thinking pose to think about what they just said. "You must be talking about Mia chara Suzu and Akia." We just turn to Monica in surprise. I was the first to freak out. "What you can see them Monica." She just smiles back at us and nodded her head. " Yup." Yaya got the look on her face when she first saw the two walked into class. " Do you have Chara?" Monica just shocked her head "Nope." We all just sweet dropped. " For some reason I was always able to see them." Well I guess she use to have one at least ones in her life if she able to see ours. "Well these are my chara Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia." "This is Pepe." Pepe put up a thumb up "Yo." Monica got right in front of our chara. "Do you know where they went to?" They started too look a little scared of her.

Pepe: "we saw them go to the music room." – right then and there a flash of light hit Monica. And she grabbed both of our hands.

Monica: "hey you guys want to see something not a lot of people seen?" We both looked at her in concussion and nodded our heads. With that Monica took off running with us flying behind her. _GOD SHE JUST LIKE RAN ALLWAYS HAPPY AND HYPPER._ Monica stopped as soon as we got to the music room. We all peaked our heads in to the music room and saw Mia at the piano.

Who are Mia and Monica are they friend or foes? Could one of them be Chibi or is she someone who has not even shown up yet? Please tell me what you think by Reviewing. Thanks a lot for your support love you guys.


	4. Chap 3: Friend or Foe

****

Sorry it took me so long to update damn roommates keep hogging my computer.

**Thank inksoul019 for your review. You really made my day for that comment. Well here we go this time I put up the lyrics to the song I put in this chapter. There also going to be a moment where Tadgay oh I mean Tadase gets teased I mean really bad and maybe an Amuto moment if I can fit it in this chapter. Any idea just let me know. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

** Chap 3 Friend or Foe**

Mia ran her fingers over the keys before she sat down. Her two chara came and sat on the piano as she started to play. Her bow turned into two angle wings. She then started singing Angle by my side by do (a/n don't own this song just think its pretty if you even hear it just her singing and playing the piano.)

In this life we all search for something  
Something good and something oh so pure  
Well I believe that if you find that one thing  
You must fight, for then you will be sure

Chorus:  
Could it be that I have found an angel  
I can see heaven in your eyes  
In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side

There were times I never thought I'd make it  
Never dreamed I'd find someone like you  
Who'd be there when days were at their darkest  
Watching over everything I do

Chorus:  
Could it be that I have found an angel  
I can see heaven in your eyes  
In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side  
There will be an angel by my side

Could it be that I have found an angel  
I can see heaven in your eyes  
In my soul I never will be lonely  
There will be an angel by my side

In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side

As Mia finished the three girls and their chara lost their balance and fall throw the door. Mia turned to look at them as she left her character change. "What are you doing? Are you spaying on me?"

Yaya: got scared and hid behind Monica- "It was all Monica idea."

Mia: "I should have figured that." Mia just gave Monica and evil stair as her aura became dark. Monica just smiled at her like she didn't notice or really didn't care. Mia then grabbed her bag and started walking away with her chara following right behind her.

Suu: "Wait, DeLuna you sounded so beautiful."

Mia: "Yeah I know." She said like a diva would, as she didn't really care what any one said.

Amu: "What the hell Suu was just giving you a complement and you cant even say thanks. You're sure a DIVA!"

Amu Pov

Mia sounded so beautiful but her attitude was the complete opposite. Monica came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Amu please doesn't be mad at Mia. She really not like the way she just acted. She really shy about singing by her self that why she has Akia, Akia is the real Mia she might look like a devil and act like one at times but she really an angel when it some down to the real her. Just one thing to reminder with Mia things are never as they seem." With that Monica gave me a wink and started to walk off after her cousin.

After all that the day just flow by nothing much happened. Besides in my art class I had the two cousins aging. We where suppose to draw a model that was in front of us. I did great with Miki help, Rima did ok, Monica just drew a stick finger but Mia drew perfectly. Monica tried to still it and pass it off as her own. Mia was screaming I'm going to kill you as she ran after her wild cousin. Is this girl good at everything she does?

-**After School In the Royal Garden-**

The guardians where having a meeting about the increase of x-eggs they had been expressing the last few weeks. Tadase cleared this thought as he stood up. "Ok has anyone figured out why there has been such an increase in x-eggs lately?" Everyone just shook their heads. Nagihiko looked over the records they had gathered seen the sudden increase. "It just does not make any seen their an increase in x-eggs sighting in the last few weeks like when the old Easter was around but there is also a wired amount of sudden hearts eggs returning to their owners like someone beside Amu is purifying them. It just makes no seen." Rima looked at Amu. " What does Ikuto think about this?" Amu looked over at Rima. "He got no idea what going on at all he been trying to figure out if we got a new enemy or a friend or maybe both. He about as lost as we are." Tadase sat back down in his chair. "So we are back to squire one."

All of a sudden their chara flow next to them. Ran said "Amu x-eggs!" All of the Guardian jumped at the key word x-egg and ran out side. To their surprise they could hear the x-eggs in the distance. All the guardian did the unlock sign and transformed. "Amulet Heart!" "Platinum Royale!" "Beat Jumper"** (a/n: yeah that Nagihiko name when he transforms with Rhythm if you didn't already know.) **"Sky Jack!" "Dear Baby." "Clown Drop." They ran to where they x-eggs where. As they battled the x-eggs to try and round them up they didn't notice that someone was watching them in a near by tree. "negative heart lock on" Amu screamed as she make a heart sign as a light came out of her hands. "Open Heart!" with that the eggs where now purified and flow away.

They all sighed in relief. As they heard someone clapping from behind them. They all looked up into a tree behind them and saw Mia sitting on a tree branch with black cat ears and tail clapping her hands in amusement as she jumped out of the tree. "Wow what a show." Amu looked at her with despite "DeLuna did you cause these x-eggs?" Mia crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe but then aging maybe not as far as you know I just got here." Everyone started to walk towards her all thinking she was behind all of x-eggs over the past few weeks. Mia started to step back as she notice them walking towards her. "Hey now it's not nice ganging up on someone that not a far fights now is it. Including if you don't even have all the facts straight." With that Mia jumped into a tree and took off towards the front gate of the school. She stopped right out side of the gate and looked over her shoulder to see all the Guardians behind her. "What you want?" Tadase took a step forward. " What do you have planned?" with that they heard a motorcycle in the distance they looked at it coming towards them it was all black even the riders was wearing all black including his helmet. Mia put a smirk on her face as soon as she saw the person driving towards them. "Well I would love to stay and chat but my ride is here." With that Mia took off running next to bike as the driver reached their right arm out to her and as she grabbed onto their arm with her right arm as she swigged her self onto the back to the bike. Everyone beside Tadase watched in aww. Tadase was past being mad. Tadase spoke with a stricken tone. "I want all the information gathered on her and her cousin." With that everyone nodded there heads.

**-Later that night at the planetarium-**

A dark hair semi curly haired girl sat in one of the planetarium chairs with a tight black skit that went to her mid thee and white dress shirt that button down with a big black belt around her waist so you didn't know if the shirt was tucked in out if it was all one out fit. She crossed her legs as she leaned back in the chair. She wore regular black hills and a black ribbon rapped around her head as it tied into a bow on the right side of her head as the strings from the bow ruffled down her head. She had her eyes closed enjoying the quite of the planetarium. A cup of tea sudden appeared in front of her. "It's good to see you aging." She opened her eyes to revile her pure blue eyes as she looked at no other then the manager of the planetarium Amakawa Tsukase. She put on a small smile on her face as she took the cup of tea out of Tsukasa hand. "It's good to see you aging Tsukasa." She said as she was about to take a sip out of her tea as Tsukasa sat next to her with a cup of tea of his own. "So what brings you back?" She just started into her tea that was now sitting on her lap. "You should know the answer to that question." Tsukasa giggled at her reasons. "So do they know your back yet?" She kept her eyes on her tea. "Utau does but Ikuto has no clue that I'm back but knowing Utau she tell him before I get to tell him my self. But I know ones he finds out its going to shack up his life. " Tsukasa nodded his head in agreement. "So what are you going to do when you tell him your back." With that she stood up and placed her tea cup on an arm rest as she started to walk to the door. Before she open the door she stopped walking. "I know what will happen ones he finds out I'm back I will become the villain like I did all those years ago." Tsukasa looked at her. "Chibi you cant beat your self up for what happened to him and Utau. It was not your fault. " Chibi reached and open the door as she said. " I'm still the villain of my very own story." With that she walked and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Do you think I should continue or stop right now? Let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

* * *


	5. Chap 4: Who Chibi?

**Happy V-day to everyone I know it's early but hey it's a good time to add an AMUTO part for all the Amuto lovers. I don't own Shugo Chara. **

**Chap 4 Who Chibi.**

**Amu Pov**

I was sitting on Ikuto desk as we talked about really everything that been going on. Ikuto was leaning back into his office chair with his legs crossed on his desk and his arms behind his head. "So did anything new happen at school." "Yeah, we got two new exchange students their cousin one is really hyper and sweet but the other is a damn diva." Ikuto chucked at what I said. My chara flow over to us as Ran flow next to Ikuto head. "Yeah and one of them has 2 chara. Ones a cat and the other is like a demon angel." Yoru flow next to Ran and in almost a whisper he ask her. "So is the cat one cute looking?" Miki over heard him and hit him hard in the back of his head with her sketch book. Yoru got a big red bump on the back of his head as he rubbed it. "Miki you know you will always be my little blue berry." (A/n: don't be mad you didn't think about it first.) Miki crossed her arms over her chest while giving him an evil glare. Everyone started to laugh at them. Ikuto sat up right taking his legs off his desk as he laid his head down on my lap as he wrapped his long arms around my back and playing with the small of my back as I ran my hands through his hair. Its nice to have moments like this with him seen he took over Easter we really have not had time to be together including lately because of all the x-eggs around I been to busy to spend time with him. He still comes by my room at nights and spends the night and we do talk everyday even if it's by a simple txt message its stuff like those simple things that remind me why moments like this are so special. With all the caucus in our life's we still make time to be with one and other no matter what. As I ran my fingers through his hair I could hear him purr. God, he such a big cat. I guess that why I love him so much. As I kept playing with his hair and smiling down at him, he open his eyes as he lifted his head off my lap. He picked me up and put me on his lap and rested his head on the top of my head. "You know Amu moments like this are really nice." I smiled up at him. As I nodded my head in agreement these moments where nice but almost to far apart for my own liking. He put a hand under my chin as he brought his lips to mine to share a passionate kiss. I rapped my arms around his neck and ran one of my hands through his hair as I did this he pulled me closer to him. As we where enjoying out kiss with one and other a beeping noise came from his phone on his desk. We ended the kiss as Ikuto growled at his phone. He pressed a button on the key pad. "Yes, what is it I'm kind of busy right now." A woman voice came over the other line. Her voice sounded kind of nerves. "Sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi but Miss. Hoshina is on the line 1 and she said it's urgent." Ikuto pressed the button aging and hanged up the phone on his receptionist as the number 1 on his phone started to flash. Ikuto relax back down after hanging up. He started to kiss me aging. I pushed away from him. "Ikuto are you not going to answer Utau call." "Nope, why should I it's Utau." I got up off his lap and sat down on his desk aging. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at my action. "Ikuto your receptionist said it was urgent." Ikuto chuckled as he put a smirk on his face. "It's Utau when is it not urgent." "Ikuto quite playing around and answer the phone or Utau won't give up and she might even come running into your office to bother us." Ikuto looked at me shocked but then put back on a smirk on his face. "To shay Amu." With that he pressed another button and Utau came screaming over the other side of the phone. "IKUTO how my darling brother today?" "I'm fine Utau what is so urgent." "Oh yeah guess what I saw Chibi and she back in town." With that Ikuto face lost his smirk as his face turn complete white. He leaned back into his chair with a look on his face as he just saw a ghost. I reached over to him and shock his should. "Ikuto are you ok?" I have never seen him look like this before. It was the look of utter and complete shock. "OH Amu are you there with Ikuto right now?" "Yeah I'm here." "Oh umm well how are you will I got to go bye." With that she hanged up. Ok that was odd. "Ikuto who Chibi?" with that Ikuto came out of his shock. "Just a blast from my past, her family and mine family where good friends." With that he brought pulled on my arm and pulled me back into his lap and started to kiss me aging but this time it was not the same as the one we just shared this one was still passionate but there was a tent of worry in it.

**Ok so tell me what you think you like it or not just let me know. R&R thanks. But I'm sorry I made this chapter so short I wanted to make it longer but I don't have enough time today to do it. Well love you guys and remember to tell me what you think. **


	6. Chap 5: Ok Princess

**Thank you Inksoul019 for a great idea for this chapter. Well anyways here we go not much to say today beside thanks. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chap 5: Ok Princess**

**-Royal Garden-**

Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukia where looking over all the school files they could get on both Mia and Monica. Amu walks in with a stack of magazine stacked taller then herself. Suu flow next to Amu head. "It's a good thing your mom works for a magazine company hum Amu?" Amu sweet dropped at her chara comment. "Yeah but don't you think she over did it just a little bit?" Ran was cheering on Amu. "Go Amu Go." Amu dropped the stack of magazine on the table with a loud thud. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia popped up from behind the stack from hell "TADA!" they yelled in unison as Amu rubbed her back. Her friends walked over next to Amu. Nagihiko looked at Amu with concern in written all over his face. "Amu are you ok?" Amu just gave him a recurrent smile. Kukia got a chair to stand on and grabbed at the magazine on top throwing them down at Rima and Yaya. "I can't believe they been in all of there magazine." Rima says as she flipped through her magazine. Amu flopped down in her usual chair. "Yeah my mom said they are pretty famous and this is not even close to haft of the magazine they have been in." Kukia sat down with his magazine and could not believe the cover it was the two cousin looking up at the camera with a sucker in there mouths and indicial long dresses the only difference was Mia was black Monica was white. Nagihiko and Tadase sat on nether side of him looking at the magazine Kukia was looking at. As the girls where looking through the magazine that Amu dragged in.

Kukia flipped though the pages tell he came across a page that mad the boys turn red. It was a picture of Mia wearing a white dress shirt that hanged off her shoulders with short white shorts. She has her head and her left hand on a guy well tone chest. The guy hair spiked a little in the back as in front his hair was pulled to one side of his face (a/n like an emo or a skater boys do their hair. You can add length to his hair long covering his hole side of his face or what ever. Just think hot Latin guy with his hair like that.) His eyes were a baby blue. He wore a white dress shirt but was unbutton all the way to show off his body. His had on a pair of blue jeans that the top button where on button. He had a hand on the small of her back and the other on top of her hand that was on his chest. They boys just stirred at the picture not believing what they saw. "You know if you're quick you can rip that picture out and take it home and master bate to it before your girlfriends catch you." They head someone say above Kukia and Nagihiko shoulders. They looked to see who it was and it was the one and only Mia with an evil smirk on her face. Rima was the first to speak up. "DeLuna what are you doing here?" "Oh nothing just looking for Suzu and Akia I thought I saw them fly into here. Soo what are you doing spying on me and my cousin or just thinking nasty thoughts looking at our pictures?" Tadase said with a little anger in his voice. "Noo now get out of here." Mia sat down on the table between Kukia and Tadase. "Ok princess don't get your panties in a bunch I'm just wondering why there a stack of magazine of my cousin and my self." She said as she picked up the magazine the boys where looking at. Tadase stood up from his chair giving the new comer a death glare as he ripped the magazine out of her hands. "You know curiosity killed the cat." "Well it's a good thing cats have 9 life's right." Tadase sat back down in his chair knowing he could not bear someone with such a smart mouth. Kiseki flow in front of Mia face trying to stand up for his master. "Commoner how dare you talk to your king like that bow" before he could finish Mia flicked him away. Everyone just watched as the seen in front of them unfolded and also wondering why Tadase did not character change or say anything about Mia calling him princess. "Hey princess are you gay or something?" Tadase turned a deeper red as he shouted. "What in the hell would make you think that?" Mia put her hand to her chin in a thinking monition. "Well first off when I first saw you I thought you where a girl by the way you look, dressed in your character transfer, and the way you talk, Second you didn't freak out when I just called you princess and mija and third." Mia looked down at Kukia and Nagihiko laps and then at Tadase lap as she put on an up to no good smirk on her face as she looked back at Tadase face. "Let's just say I got my reason for number my third reason." She said as she gave Tadase a wink.

**-Amu Pov-**

Oh my God I can't believe she just said that. I know we all thought about it but never said it to him to his face. This is too good to be true. I know Ikuto would be enjoying him self right about now. Tadase looked so embarrassed but what she said was true it had to it all just added up way to well. I looked around at the others you could tell they where trying to hold back their laughter. I have to change the subject fast before everyone bust out laughing and hurt Tadase feelings. "So DeLuna how did you do that trick the other?" Yaya pops sanding on top of her chair on one leg trying to balance. "Yeah it was like something you see in the circus." Mia giggled at Yaya action and comment did she just giggle the diva giggled. "Well when you trust someone with your whole being then you can do anything you want including something like I did. If I didn't trust Romeo then I would of be dead on the spot many of years ago." So Romeo must have been the driver. "So is Romeo your boyfriend?" Yaya and Mia looked at me like I was crazy. Mia stanched back the magazine Tadase took from her as she leaned over the table and showed me the picture that the boys where looking at as she pointed to the guy she was with. "That Romeo he my dance partner not my boyfriend." Oh ok I guess so it does not look like it in the photo. Suzu and Akia flow next to Mia. Suzu on her head and Akia on her shoulder with that Mia dropped the magazine and stood up and started to walk off. I can't believe this here she was talking nice to use well not Tadase but actually being friendly when the last time we saw her she was acting like we where enemies stood up and ran after her. "DeLuna are we friends are enemies?" with out looking back she said. "We are neither." With that she walked out of my sight. What that suppose to mean.

**-Amu bedroom-**

I was sitting on my bed telling Ikuto about what happened today in the Royal Guardian with Tadase and Mia. Ikuto was laughing as he clinched his sides as tears fall from his eyes as he laying on my floor. It started with him on my bed but when I told him what about Mia thinking Tadase was gay he rolled off my bed and onto the floor.. Ikuto got up whipping his last tear away as he sat on my bed next to me. "You know it really want not that funny." I told him as he nestled his head in the crock of my neck as he rapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Amu I just never thought someone would ever call him that and not have him freak out." I laid down with Ikuto and his arms still rapped around me as I looked up at the ceiling thinking about what Mia said about trusting someone with your entire being. I looked over at Ikuto he had his eyes closed as he laid next to me. I could not help but smile at him he look so sweet when he was asleep. I could trust Ikuto with my entire being we don't some crazy things that put our lives at risk in the past and if I didn't trust him I don't think I would still be alive at this very moment. I have Ikuto a kiss on the lips as soon as I did that I felt Ikuto arms around me tighten and pull me closer to him as he rolled him self on top of me. _Crap I thought he was asleep. Oh well. _I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

-Else where-

Mia was in her character transformation with Akia. Her hair was the same way as Akia hair and same ears. Her papules of her eyes where sliced. She wore a 3 layer dress that was fluffy and went to the mid of her thee. The top of the dress was heart cut and where the heart cut meet it opened up to show cleavage as it went to her cheat and right above her belly button. It covered enough so she was not showing what she should not be showing. Her sleeves where 3 layers and flared out at the ends. The top layer was dark blue, second layer blue and the third layers was baby blue. She wore a dark blue ribbon around her neck. No shoes she was bare footed. Her wings where black as night. She was surrounded by newly purified heart eggs. Monica jumped out of no where with a laptop her hands. "Mia that was great." Mia smiled up at her cousin. They all of a sudden heard foot steps. "Well if it isn't Mia." Mia turned around to see who was speaking to her. "If it isn't Hoshina Utau." Utau was now standing in front of Mia and Monica with Eru and Iru floating beside her. "You have caused a lot of commotion in the short time you two have been here you know." "Utau don't act stupid you know what I'm here for." Utau got a serious look on her face. "The Embryo." Mia nodded her head. "I help you find it but only if you do one thing for me." Monica looked at Utau knowing she was up to something. "What is it Utau. What do you want from us." Utau did an evil giggle. "It censers' an matter just for Chibi." Both cousin looked at each other and back at Utau. "Fine Utau just make sure you help us."

**Ok that it tell me what think. You Like it or Hate it. Any idea for future chapter later on just always let me know I'm always up for a good idea. I would like to thank Inksoul019 aging if it was not for ink I would have never thought about that Princess thing for Tadase. Well R&R thanks. Love you all tell next time.**


	7. Chap 6: What!

**Sorry it's been a while from the last time I have updated physical therapy is no joke. I be leaving this as is tell I'm get better hopefully by the 12 of next month I really don't want to my therapy to last longer then it was a regular schedule to but by the looks of it I might have to continue longer oh well. Ok here the grate reviles oh who Chibi is. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Chapter 6 What?!**

**Amu Pov**

I was walking home from school today for some odd reason felt like it was going to just be one of those days when everything went to hell and back. First I was late for class then the Princess would not stop bugging us about the cousin ok it was established that they might be enemies but I'm starting to believe he's looking for something more about then just what he leading on. As I was lost in my thoughts I felt some arms come around my waist and pull me back into someone chest. I looked up to see Ikuto smiling down at me as he kissed the top of my head. I turned around and looked up at him as I rapped my arms around his neck as I got on my tip toes to kiss him. Its still unfair how much taller he is then me. As we where kissing I could hear Utau screaming from behind Ikuto. "Ikuto guess what Chibi wants to meet up with you to talk about some things with you."

Ikuto stop kissing me as soon as he heard his sister speak but when she mention the name Chibi he got this look in his eyes just like the one from when I was in his office and Utau brought her up. Is there something I'm missing who is she really to be able to have this much impact on Ikuto.

**-Normal View-**

"Ikuto, who is Chibi really?" Ikuto just looked down at me. "Chibi is an old friend of my family we grow up together that all." Amu looked at Ikuto she could tell he was not telling the full story. Miki busted out I feel the presents of an x egg." The 3 teens looked at each other and ran to the park where they felt the x egg coming from. "Unlock my heart!" they all said as they did the unlock sigh. "Amulet Heart." "Black Lynx" "Lunatic Charm." Miki Pointed to an x egg "There it is." The egg spotted them and started at them at full speed. Am looked at the egg she placed her hand out when a pink light appeared and a rod appeared with a heart at both ends. "Heart rod spiral." She said as she throw her rode. It circled the egg. "Negative heart lock on." She said as she got ready to purify the egg. "Open Heart!' then a light came out of her heart shaped hands to the x egg. It turned to a regular heart egg and flow off. **(A/N sorry it sucks I suck at fight stuff.)**

**Amu Pov**

I came out of my character transform and notice Ikuto and Utau where no where in sight. All of a sudden I heard a sound of a cat bell come from behind me. I turned around to see where the the sound came from. I saw a black tail coming down from the tree behind me. I followed the tail up to a branch and there was Mia relaxing on a branch like Ikuto does. The bell sound came from her bow on the back of her head the 2 strings of the down had a cat bell at the ends.

Amu: "what are you doing here DeLuna?

Mia: "Nothing just enjoying this nice day."

Amu: "Did you cause the x-egg that where just here?"

Mia: "Maybe but then aging maybe not." – I started to get red in the face is that her answer every time anyone ask her that-

Mia: "well where are your friends you where just with? Oh that so sad what kind of friends you have they just left up and left you like that without a word of a goodbye."

Suzu: "Yeah great friends." -Akia sat on a branch and giggled a little at her master and he sister.

I started walking away to find Ikuto and Utau with my Chara because Mia was just not worth it right now I had to find Ikuto and Utau. After walking for a while in the park I all of a sudden heard Utau talking. I headed to the sound. She and Ikuto where talking and I decided to hide in some bushes to hear what was so important that they had to leave me like that for.

Utau: "Ikuto why won't you tell Amu the truth? She needs to know. I'm surprised you have not even told her yet."

Ikuto: "Because Amu doesn't need to know!"

Utau: "Amu needs to know… Chibi is your fiancé after all."

I could feel my eyes widen _Chibi is Ikuto FIANCE_!

**Ok go a head and kill me. But please review. **


	8. Chap 7: A Sad Day

**Ok things can only get worse in this Chapter I love Drama so there going to be a lot. And every relationship needs a little drama here and there. I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Chapter 7**

Amu Pov

_Fiancé_? I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I can't take it anymore I stood up and ran. I could hear both of them calling for me but I don't want to be around them anymore. I was almost out of the park when Ikuto finely couth up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled at me so I hand to turn around to look at him.

Ikuto: "Amu stop why are you running?" –I could not look at him so I just looked down-

Ikuto: "what wrong?"

Amu: "why didn't you tell me?"

Ikuto: "tell you what?" – He as acting stupid-

Amu: "that you where engaged!" –More tears came to her eyes saying the key word engaged- Ikuto just looked away from Amu.

Amu: "so is it true?"

Ikuto: "yes, but Amu its not like you think…It was an arrange marriage."

Amu: "For how long?"

Ikuto: "for 13 years. She was 5 and I was 7 when we got engaged. But I have not seen her in 11 years. It was so our family companies could combine with our union." " -Amu heart broke hearing how many years. Why did he never tell her about this all these years where just a lie that they spent together-

Amu: "so was I just the mistress, your toy, or what?"

Ikuto grabbed her shoulders: "it's not like that Amu."

Amu: "do you still have feelings for her?" –He didn't say anything-

_I have to leave. He already has someone else. He would not even answer a simple question. I really don't think I would believe him either way he lied about who she really was and never had to nerve to tell me he was someone else. _

Amu: "were over Ikuto."

Ikuto looked at her shocked: "Amu what do you know what you're saying?"

Amu nodded her head and put on a fake smile: "im glad for you. I hope you two the best."

She gave him a small kiss on the check and ran as fast as she could home.

-**At home-**

I was standing at my front door trying to calm down I didn't. I know if I went in crying everyone would worry. I whipped away my tears and open the door. "Hi Amu how was your day? "My momma asked me as my family was watching TV. "Fine." That all I could manage to say with out showing how my day really way. " Don't forget where leaving for a month tomorrow" I nodded and went up to my room and turn on my radio to put on some load music so I could hide my crying from my family. Miki locked at the balcony door while Suu Ran and Dia closed my certain. We didn't want a serten person to see me. I lay down on my bed in a fetal position crying while the girls tried to cheer me up.

After a couple of min crying in my room full of memories of Ikuto I had to get out. I changed my clothes a pink t-shirt and the stripes tied together and skinny jeans.

Ran flowed next to Amu. "Where are you going Amu?" Amu patted her on the head. "On a walk there are too many memories here." I just went where my feet took me. After a while of thinking about my Ikuto wait he was never really mine. I looked around to see where I was at it was the park where I first heard Ikuto play his violin figures my feet would take me here. They always betray me. Miki came flying over to me "Amu you hear that it's a violin playing. " I stopped dead in my tracks to listen could it be Ikuto. I have so many questions I wasn't to ask him. I started to run to the sound. I arrived at the place where I first say him play. There was a dark figure playing the violin in the moon light could it be him I could not help it I ran to the person and hugged who ever it was hoping it was him "IKUTO"

"Hinamori what are you doing? LET GO!" _what this is not Ikuto voice_. I was all of a sudden pushed to the ground. My chara said in unison. "Amu!" I looked up to see who it was _MIA!_ She as warring a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt with lace was the strap and on her neckline she had on dark blue skinny jeans with dark blue flats. "Hinamori what you think you where doing?" I stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry I thought you where someone else." "Well you where not who I would expect neither."

Mia Pov

I could tell something was wrong with her. "Hinamori is something wrong?" she just nodded her head.

Mia: "Well would you like to talk to me about it?"

Amu: "why do you care?"

Mia: "Because it helps sometimes to tell someone that you really don't even know your problems because they don't already have there minds made up about you yet."

Amu: "I guess your right."

I went to sit down on the stair "come on Hinamori sit. " She came and sat next to me as her chara look at her in worry. I nodded my head to Suzu and Akia to keep Hinamori charas' company while I talk to Hinamori. "Now tell me what up."

**Amu Pov**

I sat and told her everything about Ikuto like how I just broke up with the man I love because I found out he was engaged to marry for the past 13 years and has not seen her in 11 years and how he kept it a secret from me through the 3 years we dated.

Mia: "you know the past is something we can't change that even how much we want to but the past is the past 11 years is along time things change. You can't honestly say you're over your first love. But right now Hinamori we are in the present which is a gift we must cherish because we don't know what the future has in store for us but are future is something we can change." -I looked at her as she started to laugh- "im sorry but im not good with guy problems. My family never let me get close to any guys after I moved to Spain my father went kind of crazy after he joined Eclipse." **(A/n: ok could not think of a good name. I didn't want to pick Cross because its been used way to much. I like to be a little original that all)**

Amu: "DeLuna why did you move back to Japan?"

Mia brought her knees up to her face as she let her knees cover her face only showing her eyes. "Because I wanted to get ride of the spot light on me. My family put me in all these different classes even in boarding school. They would just say it was for my own good so I could become a proper woman. They made me change everything about my self the way I looked and the way I am."

Amu: "dang that harsh for them to do that to you."

Mia: "I left everything behind, my fame, my so call friends, and my family well sides Monica and my partner in Spain. Monica didn't want me to go alone and my partner found out and black mailed us. I just want to be like I was when I was here in Japan to be like a normal teenage girl to have real friends, pig out on junk food, and to…" –she was about to say something but she didn't.

She was not really a bad person but she just wanted to be her would-be self. I stood up and handed my hand out to her and she just looked up at me "I think we got off on the wrong foot I'm Hinamori Amy but call me Amu." I smiled at her while she smiled back and put her hand into my hand. "Call me Mia."

**Normal View**

Amu and Mia walked around the park before they came across a group of people performing and people watching. With out looking at Amu, Mia spoke. "You reminder how I told you I was nether your friend or your enemy." Amu looked at her new friend as she nodded her head. "Do you know what I meant by that." Amu shocked her head because in reality she really didn't know. "Let me show you what I mean Amu then you can see what I meant." With that a light came from Mia as she transformed with Akia. Amu eyes where on her the whole time trying to figure out what she was doing. "Angelic Charm." Amu watched as Mia walked out towards the crowed of people as she expanded her white wings. **(A/n: ok if you reminder in that last chap her wings where black well I explain it in a min)** "Black Destiny" with that everyone stopped doing what they where doing as there heart eggs left their chest and turn into x-eggs. Amu and her chara watched in all this in horror of the seen that was unfolding in front of them. Mia turned around to face Amu with an x-egg floating in one of her hands. Amu came out of her senses "how could you do this to people!" Mia shocked her head at Amu comment. "Reminder I said I'm neither friend nor foe so please dear Amu continue watching you must see this before you make up your own mind." Amu just stood there stunned aging at Mia action. Mia notices this and brought the x-egg that was flowing in her hand to her lips as she kissed it in almost a whisper she said "white destiny." With that all the x-eggs start to drain of their x-egg energy and started to turn into regular heart eggs. Their energy drained into Mia wings turning them black as night. Amu watched not really knowing what to do. Now she know what Mia meant by her comment just by this simple action. All the eggs went back to their owners as Mia left her transform as she walked to Amu to stand back beside her as she looked up at the sky above. "Now Amu do you understand now what I mean." Amu looked over at Mia. "Yes, but are you doing it for the embryo to find it for the company you worked for or your own personal reasons?" Mia put on a smirk on her face. "Its easy I want to find it so I can make a wish that could fix so many things." Amu raised her eyebrow as she looked at Mia. "And what would that wish be?" Mia looked over at Amu dead in the eyes. "I would wish for it to disappear and for everyone to forget about it. An object with that much power should not exists. It has ruined so many lives. So Amu are you in or out this is where it's determine if we are wish or agents one another."

**Amu Pov**

I understand what she saying completely I seen people go crazy looking for it for their own evil reasons. Power drives people crazy. People have gotten hurt; their lives ruined, and even caused people to kill one and other just for this one object. If it disappeared then no one would have else would have to go through the same things we went though. No one should have to go though that pain to watch love ones get hurt and turn friends and family member's agents each other. "Yes, I'm in with you."

SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	9. Chap 8: The Past

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so long I started writing and could not stop. There drama and info about how Ikuto and Chibi meet and all that stuff that you might be wondering. I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy**

**Chapter 8 The past **

**-Amu Pov- Later that night-**

I was sitting on balcony of the DeLuna condo. Monica suggested for me to stay with them for the night seen everything that happened and she was really understanding for a hyper person she understood the matters of the heart quite well. Surprisingly my parents agreed and Ami freaked out after she found out about who I would be staying with for the night. The look on her face was priceless. They had a huge condo that looked over the town. It was a 4 bedroom and all the rooms had their own bathroom. They told me that their other roommate was Mia dance partner but he was barley ever there because he went to college and also worked a lot. Ikuto had called me many times during the night but I just ignored his calls for what him to say sorry and make me more confused about my own feelings. Utau txt me saying she would tell me the hole story behind Chibi and Ikuto after school tomorrow. I guess she felt bad about everything and seen I would not talk to Ikuto someone had to tell me about everything. Everyone try to cheer me up but there no point if you have broken heart you know. Monica came outside and sat next to me on the patio. "Are you doing ok?" "Yeah I guess so." I just looked down at my feet _yeah I guess so please that an understatement_ "You know you can always talk to me and if you want you can have your friends come over anytime. Mi casa tu casa." she said with a smile on her face. "Thanks Monica For everything." "Come on lets go to bed we have school in the morning." I nodded as I followed her inside and closed the balcony door and made sure to lock it.

**-Amu Pov-Morning-**

I woke up with someone jumping on my bed and screaming. "Wake up Amu. Wake up." I open an eye to see who it was it was Monica. How in the world can someone have the energy of Ran and Yaya put together I never thought it was even possible? "Ok ok gezz. I'm up I'm up" she jumped off my bed and ran out of the room. Thank goodness today is Friday. I got up and got dressed for school and all of my normal morning things. I walked out of my room to see where my chara where Ran and Dia was watching cartoons with Monica and Suzu, Miki was drawing the view that we had of the town while Akia was watching her draw, and Suu was in the kitchen with Mia cleaning dishes. Mia looked at me "breakfast is on the table." I just nodded my head. I sat down at the table to eat. Mia sat down across from me as I took a bit of my food. "Hey Amu sorry but Monica and I wont be able to give you a ride to school today." "Then how am I suppose to get to school on time today Your school is across town? Am I suppose to walk and what in the world happened to your Mustang?" I all of a sudden felt someone arms come down onto my body and someone head face nuzzle into my neck. I jumped in shock as Mia rolled her eyes and walked over to watch TV with Monica and the Chara. "I'm sorry it's my felt but don't worry I will give you a ride." I jumped out of my sit to see who it was. "Who are you? And what the hell you think you where doing?" _It was the guy from the magazine he was Mia dance partner. He looked better looking in person. Wait stop Amu bad Amu you're not even over Ikuto yet and you're looking at another guy._ "Sorry I should have introduced my self I'm Rodriguez Romeo but call me Romeo and this is my chara Isamu." "Yo." a chara flowed up that looked like a boxer with black hair and red eyes blue boxer pants and a white wife better. "So Amu are you going to introduce your self to him or are you going to keep looking at him in ah?" I looked over at Monica as she said that with a smirk on her face. I snapped out of my train of thought and put on my cool and spicy attitude. "Nice to meet you I'm Hinamori Amu." and I sat back down to finish eating as Romeo went over to Monica and Mia to bother them. Damn he like Ikuto but not as perverted and seems to be way nicer.

I put my chara in my school bag because Romeo told me it would be a good idea to put them in there tell I got to school. We walked down to the garage under there building. Mia and Monica got into a black Lamborghini and next to it was a motorbike that was all black with red lining. I just crossed my arms and pouted. "And tell me aging why I can't ride with you Mia." Mia pocked her head out of the window. "First Monica does not know how to drive a stick, second this is a two sitter and third after Romeo put the car in the shop he was nice and enough to offer to take you to school." I started to get madder this is unfair. "Why can't Monica ride with him then?!" Mia just rolled her eyes and took off. Romeo got on his bike and handed me his extra helmet that was black. "Just quite whining and get on their already gone." I put on my helmet and got on the bike as he put on his and put the visor down. As he kicked started the bike and I could only hold on for dear life as we took off.

**-Ikuto Dream-**

Chibi age 7 stood in front of Ikuto age 9 in the same field they always played in. "My family is moving away to the United States and I don't know when I will be back." Ikuto looked at her in shock and put his arms around her to comfort her as she started to cry. She looked up at him with tears baking to fall. "Ikuto promise me something." "Yes, Anything." He said as tears came to his eyes as well. "Promise you will wait for me." He giggled a little. "I promise." He grabbed her small baby doll face with is hands and gave her a kiss. As you see the two- child hood sweet hearts kiss and fade in the distance. "I promise I be back."

**-Ikuto Pov-**

I awoke up from my dream looking at the ceiling of my room. _I got a wired feeling she will be back in my life real soon to keep that promise and hoping I kept mine. _I shock that thought out of my head as I started to wonder how Amu was doing she should be at her school by now. "Ikuto I miss Miki. Nya." Yoru said as he looked around the room depressed. "I know you do and I miss Amu." Yoru started to pull on my hand. "Come on let's go and see them." I stood up and walked out my mansion and character changed with Yoru. I jumped building to building to Amu School.

**-Ikuto Pov- at Amu school**

I was waiting at Amu school hoping to be able to see her and a least try to talk to her. "I wonder where Amu and Miki are? Nya." Yuro asked, as she was looking around freckly for them. I saw a bike pull up to the front of the school but I looked away but something caught my eye that I had to look back at it. PINK HAIR. Amu was on the back of the bike taking off her hamlet and trying to combo out her hair with her fingers. Who in the world is the person she is with? The person took off its helmet to show it was a GUY. He got off and helped her off as she bowed to say thinks and he gave her a kiss on the hand before he put back on his hamlet and drove off. _WHAT THE HELL HE JUST KISSED MY AMU HAND._ She already moved on that quick. I could feel my heart brake even more.

**-Normal Pov-**

Amu turned around after watching Romeo drive off. She could hear everyone around her start to gossip about her. Amu all of a sudden spotted Ikuto walking towards her. She whispered "Ikuto." As her chara flow out of her bag and to see what was going on. Amu wanted to run away from him but it would not be her "spicy and cool" character to do so. So she started to walk as her Chara went off flying to see if they could find any of the Guardians knowing this could not turn out good. Amu just kept walking even past Ikuto not even looking at him. Ikuto grabbed her arm as he pulled her the trees where no one could see them. He then pinned her to a tree. "Ikuto let me go!" she yelled at him and started to push him off of her. "No, not tell you answer me who that was that you where just where with." Amu looked down at the ground she could not look at him anymore. "No one and I don't know why you care seen you already have someone. If you have not forgotten you have a fiancé." Ikuto all of a sudden gave her a kiss full of passion. Her eyes widen in shock. A single tear fell down her check.

**-Amu Pov-**

_How could he be doing this to me just keep hurting me more and making me even more confused?_ "You thieving cat get off of Hinamori" _thanks god Tadasa came to the rescue. _Ikuto let go of the kiss to look at Tadasa with an evil glare. I saw Tadasa was not alone he had all the gardens with him. I signed in relief as I notice Ikuto guard was down and I ran to hide behind them to Nagihiko and started to cry in his chest as he hugged me tight and tried to comfort me as everyone including him gave Ikuto an evil glare. Kukai stood in front of Nagihiko and me so Ikuto could not see me anymore.

**-Ikuto Pov - **

I look at them in shock as Amu ran and started to cry in Nagihiko chest and Kukai stepping in front of them so I could not see my stewberry anymore and said "Ikuto don't you see what your doing your only hurting Amu and making her feel worse." I just turned around and started to walk away and disappeared from them there no point in hurting Amu anymore.

**-After School - Amu Pov-**

I was walking with Mia and Monica to the Royal Garden to meet with Utau and the rest of the Guardians. I was telling about this morning after Romeo dropped me off. Monica hooked her arm with my arm "I'm so sorry Amu if we know I would made Romeo take me to school even throw I know he hates me riding with him And how about this seen your family is out of town stay with us until they come back. " I raised an eyebrow at Monica "That sounds great but why does hate it when you ride with him?" Mia looked at me like I was stupid. "Monica is so hyper and gets so existed that every time she rides with him they almost wreck because of her squirming around like a damn fool." I started to laugh with Monica it sound about right. We arrived at the garden and walked in. All of a sudden I heard Utau screaming like a little girl like she use to when she saw Ikuto. She ran towards us I thought she was going to jump on me so I flinched and got ready for the impact. When I open my eyes I saw she tackled Mia to the ground sounding like a fan girl. "Mia your here!" everyone had a question mark on their face watching them expect for Monica who looked like she was about to kill Utau or Mia. "What about me?" she screamed at them as Mia tried to pride Utau off of her but failed. Kukia walked up to them and pulled Utau off the helpless Mia. Everyone said in unison "how do you know each other!" none of us know that the DeLuna and Utau where that close. The DeLuna looked at each other with Utau looking at them too. "Well when Utau was working for Easter she came to Spain and did a concert with Monica and we been close ever seen." Mia explained it as the other two nodded their heads in agreement. We all sat down at the table as Utau pulled out a big scrapbook. Everyone eyes even our chara eyes where O.O She flipped open the first page and it showed younger Utau, Tadasa, and Ikuto who had an arm around the shoulders of a little girl hand with dark brown curly with a bow on the right side of her hair with pure blue eyes. It was one of those pictures you take in a picture booth they where all smiling. Utau pointed to the girl with blue eyes "That Chibi." we all moved in close to see her in aw. _No wonder they were engaged she looked like a little doll._ Utau flipped the next page for Ikuto and Chibi dancing in a ball gown that was pink on top and white on bottom and her bow on her head was pink with white lace and Ikuto was in a tux. "This was from the night they meet. Our parents throw a big ball and invited all of their friends and their children to have an old fashion get together. Ikuto went out side to get away pretty much from me that when he meet her outside and asked her to dance because she was all alone and no one wanted to dance with her because of her size." all the girls where about to cry about how sweet that story was. I never thought he would be that sweet. She went on to tell use more about them about how their parents thought they treated each other so different then everyone else they where around. Ikuto was not so cold hearted to her but loving and caring. And she was always smiling and giggling around him instead of being shy and trying to stay away from everyone to be alone. So they arranged them to be wed when they got older so they could combine their two companies. But her family decided to move to the United States and they have not seen each other seen. The album was full of picture of all of them when they where younger.

**-Else where-**

Ikuto pushed Romeo into a wall. They both looked pretty beat up from fighting one and other. They have been fighting for a while. "What where you doing with Amu?" Romeo gave him an evil smirk. "Why it matter to you?" Ikuto drew his fist back to get ready to punch Romeo aging but stopped and dropped his fist as he stepped back. "You better not hurt Amu." He said as he walked off.

Ikuto took off walking in a near by park when a breeze blow a white sun hat at him as it hit his legs. He bunt down and picked it up as a girl walked up to him. "I'm sorry sir." She said in angelic voice. As Ikuto gave her back her hat with out looking at her face all he saw was that she was wearing a white sun dress that went to her knees. "No, problem kid just don't let it happen aging you might not get it back the next time." With that he walked off. "Ikuto is that you?" He stopped dead in his tacks.

**-Ikuto Pov- **

How does she know my name? I turned around to face the girl that just said my name. It was Chibi. "Chibi." Was the only word I could get out I looked at her she still looked the same almost just more grown up and her hair was not has curly as it us to be but she still had that baby doll face and those blue eyes that could make any guy loose them self's into and no matter what you would never forget. She was standing there right in front of me in a white sun dress with a ribbon around her head as the strings hanged down from behind her head as she held her hat behind her back. She ran up to me and upped up and up her arms around my neck as she whispered in my ear. "It really is you Ikuto." With that she let go and cupped my face with her little hands as she pulled her face closer to mine. Our lips where a centimeter apart when I heard someone say "Lady Chibi I found you come on you will be late for your meeting." With that she let go of me as she looked up at me. I just been standing there in pure shock seines I saw her and didn't know what really to do. "We will meet up aging my dear Ikuto." With that she walked off and disappeared.

**Ok I'm stopping here because my hands are starting to cramp and I'm starting to get writer block. Well reminder to review. **


	10. Chap 9: The make over from hell and oh n

Chap 9

**This is an original chap that I just came up with. Its has been ready but with all the crap that has happen in my life lately I have not had time to write it. Well enjoy I don't own Shugo chara.**

**Amu Pov**

I was sound asleep in my warm and comfy bed it was Sat why would I not want to be in this huge queen size bed with the most comfortable mattress and bed sat I have every slept on or even existed. I could feel the drool coming out of my mouth.

When all of a sudden I felt something jump on my bed. I open an eye to see not just Monica jumping on my bed but Yaya also. _WAIT YAYA!.._ Yaya what the hell is she doing here! "Wake up Amu-chi time to get up." I looked over at my alarm clock it was 6:30 am. What the hell are they talking about? I pulled my blanket over my head. "Leave me alone just a couple of more hours." They just kept jumping chanting over and over "wake up Amu-Chi!"

I could not take it anymore. I had fire in my eyes and a dark aura around me as I sat up to look at the two monsters that disturbed my sleep. I could tell they where now scared because they both stopped jumping on my bed as they looked on at me in almost fear. I pointed to my door. "OUT NOW!" in a flash they both ran out of my room like two little kids that where just in a haunted house of hell. I pulled my blanket back over my head as I feel back to sleep.

NO more then 10 min had passed when I felt my blanket had gotten ripped off of me to exposed my body to the cold air around me as a bucket of ice cold water was splashed on to me. I shot right up to see Mia with a very pissed of look on her face and a bucket in one of her hands. "Get up now Amu. I'm not going to play this game with you now dry your self off and get dressed we have a very busy day planed for you." With that she left and slammed my door behind her trying to make sure she had gotten her point across. "Why that little b." before I could finish my sentence my door open with Mia sticking her head in. "now Amu before I drag you out here with all of your friends watching." I growled at her comment. "Yes, mother!' I said with as much sarcasm I could.

I got up and dressed in a simply skinny jeans and a tight gray shirt. I walked out of my room to the living room when is aw Rima, Nagi, and Yaya sitting on the couch. "What are you guys doing here?" Rima brought up her teacup of tea before she spoke. "Because the DeLuna asked us to come over and help give you a make over. "WHAT!" before I could protest more the DeLuna dragged me into Monica bathroom.

It was huge it was like a bathroom a really rich person would have and had everything and more anyone could ever need. My 'friends' followed in suite behind me as they plop me down into a chair in front of a huge vanity mirror. They turned the chair around so everyone could look me over. "Why do I need a make over for anyways?" I asked as they where all whispering this and that to each other as Nagi was writing down things on a clipboard. Mia walked behind me and ran her fingers throw my hair.

Mia: "because we don't want another incident like yesterday when Ikuto showed up. Anyways where going to dye your hair and some other things. You will still be you just with a twist."

Amu: "what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Nagi: "it means pink is so noticeable we want it where if you might end up seeing Ikuto aging he wont completely recognize you and when he does you would be far enough away by then." –he said with out looking up from his clipboard as he continued to write.

Monica: "that and you would be easier to market out." –she said with a childish smile on her face.

Amu: I could feel my eye twitch. "What I'm not you guys hooker!"

Mia: " oh shut up Amu you need a creative out lute so if we change something you would be easier to put out there. Tonight you and Romeo are going to his dance e studio and see if dance is your things.

Like hell I understand where they are coming from but gezz could a girl just mop around even for the first week. I crossed my arms over my chest. "No way in hell! You guys are not going to pimp me out!" Mia walked in front of me as she grabbed my chin with her tiny hand as she leaned in and looked me right in my eyes. "You have no choice everyone under this roof works so you have no choice just cit back and enjoy. Send in the hair stylist!" Whys did I ever agree to move in with them while my family was away?

A lady came in with a razor in her right hand and in the other hand was a brush as she was cutting my hair I notice Rima. Nagi, and Yaya had disappeared great friend leaving me in my time of need. I then notice the DeLuna arguing in a language I could not under stand. I guess it was Spanish. Monica. "Negro!" she yelled at Mia. As Mia shock her head at her cousin. "No prima negro y Rosa." Monica stood there and thought and nodded her head as she ran out of the room. I wonder what they where arguing about. Mia walked over to the lady who was cutting my hair in layers as she whispered something to her as she nodded her head with a smile on her face in approval. _What are they talking about _Monica came back and thou two bottles at Mia as she caught them with easy and turned around to the vanity to hid what she was going. I asked my hair stylist. "What is she doing?" she looked down at me with confusion written al over her face and spoke the first time to me. "QUE?" "Maria de nada." Monica spoke as the lady went back to do what she was doing. "She does not understand Japanese. She my own personal hair stylist from Spain." Monica said as she sat down in a chair in front of me. _Great I'm getting pimped out and the one person who might tell me what they where going to do to me next could not understand a word I said. Just my luck_

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to desirable all the steps they did to her.)**

Rima, Nagi, and Yaya went out clothes shopping for me while I went through hell and back. My hair was cut to my shoulder blades in layers and I had black hair and on my under layer was a dark pink. **(A/N: you know what I mean.) **I was waxed in areas that I never know could be waxed and some. The only good part about today was when went to a spa all of us that includes Rima, Nagi, and Yaya. Hey guys could enjoy a spa treatment too we saw a sumo wrestler there so there. They put me in some black skinny jeans with a white spaghetti strap shirt with black and white high tops that where folded over. I had to give it to them you would have to do a double take at me to recognize it was me. I was looking at my self in the mirror when I saw the reflection of Romeo in the mirror as he lending on the doorframe. "You look stunning Amu are you ready?" I nodded my head with a block on my face. I brought Miki along I know she would enjoy this more then I would. We walked to the studio since it was not that far away from the condo. As we walked we cracked jocks to one and other. As soon as we walked in Romeo put some music and approached me. "No, chara changes with Miki this has to be all you." _Wow_

We tried every type of dance there was and guess what I soon found out I have two left feet. I did ok in some of the ballroom dances but not well enough not to kill my partner or my self after a while maybe with more practice I could pull it off but not proficiently like Romeo or Mia. It was late so we headed home. "Well professional dancing is not your thing Amu but we will find something for you." Romeo said as he game off a nerves laugh._ I think he was just happy we stopped and I dint seriously injure him or my self. _

As we where walking we pasted a well light coffee shop and I notice Utau sitting out side at a table with someone across from her. We walked over to them. "Hi Utau how are you doing?" Utau looked up at me confused and then like it was a ton of bricks hit her whom I was. "Oh wow Amu is that you?" Romeo put an arm around my shoulders with huge smile on his face. "Yup do you think that girl did a great job or what?" I blushed aging as Utau nodded her head. Her guest cleared her trout in attempt to catch out attention. "Utau are you going to intendance me to your friends?" the person said in an angelic voice. I could not see her face because well because of her semi curly dark brown hair that covered most of my view and she was sipping out of her cup as I notice on her left ring finger was a was a heart cut diamond ring. Utau all of a sudden got really novice as she mouthed sorry to me. I raided an eyebrow in confusion to her action. _What is she sorry for? _"Romeo you already know who this lovely lady is…. and Amu..This is…." I could tell Utau didn't want to say what she was about to say as she to her whom her guess was as she stood up. As Romeo grip got tighter. "Ikuto fiancé Miyaten Chibi. Chibi this is Hinamori Amu."

Cliffy now guess how Amu going to act know that she meet the one person who has turned her life upside down. Ok last word with Chii last name is Miyaten and if I did it right it suppose to mean "beautiful night sky" if you are wondering it took me 2 days to find a good last name. Well reviews love you guys.


End file.
